The Princess and the Rabbit
by Young Wizard Link
Summary: Ever since we first met, I knew that our relationship would be different from the others. If only I knew what it was. Tony/Sabrina
1. A Rabbit's Tale

The Princess and the Rabbit by Young Wizard Link

**YWL:** (Gasp!) Could it be? I'm actually writing again and this time it's for Princess Debut! I'm surprised that there aren't that many fanfics or fan art about this game. So I thought maybe I'll make one as well. Remember, this is my first Princess Debut fanfic so please be gentle with the story. Criticism and ideas are very much appreciated. In addition, there will be spoilers. So without further ado, let the story begin!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Debut.

Chapter 1: A Rabbit's Tale

_It was a dark and stormy night, the prince had remembered. He was coming home, back to his kingdom after winning the Worlds State Championship. He remembered his parents encouraging him to go and win, the smiles on their faces never fading. 'Oh, how happy your parents will be!' One man had said, and 'You and your partner should be proud.' Said another. _

_Everything seemed to be wonderful._

_Except on this very day…_

_The day when he met a young woman out in the streets._

_During that night he remembered those words…_

"_The only way to break the spell is to come in first in the Saint Lyon Ball."_

-

"King Crown, we've got trouble!" exclaimed one of the servants.

Hearing the sudden outburst, the rabbit was interrupted from his thoughts. He looked over his surroundings. He was no longer out in the cold night, but is now in the comfort of the Flower Kingdom. He was no longer a human prince, just a rabbit with graceful feet. Tony, the rabbit was known as, sighed. How long has it been since he had been in this form? Two years? Three years perhaps? It didn't matter anymore at this moment. Curiosity has gotten the better of him for he was hopping over to where the king and his servants were talking.

"Trouble?" King Crown asked in question. "What kind of trouble?"

"I-it's the princess your majesty!" the other servant replied frantically. "Princess Sabrina has run off again!"

"Again?" the king sighed in irritation. "This is the fifth time this week. What has been causing her to act like this?"

"Well your highness," the first servant started. "Ever since you have mentioned about the Saint Lyon Ball, the princess has been refusing to dance with your finest dance coaches, locking herself inside her room and escaping trough the back window!"

"I'm sure she just needs some time…" said the maid with little hope.

"Time is what we are short on!" interrupted the first servant. "Princess Sabrina must find a partner before the Saint Lyon Ball starts. We only have thirty more days!"

'Thirty days?' Tony thought. From what the witch said, if he danced with a princess and come in first place at this certain ball the spell would be broken. But how? What kind of a princess would want to dance with a rabbit like him?

"I see what you mean," the king finally said with a nod. "What about the prince of the Sea Republic? He seems very interested in becoming partners with my daughter."

"I'm afraid that the princess wants nothing to do with Prince Dubois. She rejected him before he had a chance to ask."

As the king and his servants continued to talk, the rabbit felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around and there she was. It was Princess Sabrina, dressed in her beautiful attire, hinting to him whether it was safe to hide in a different place. Tony smiled slightly at the girl in front of him. "You should try the inner garden. No one is there yet."

Hearing those words the princess dashed off, not before giving him one of her charming smiles as she left.

"You're welcome," Tony murmured softly.

**TBC**

**AN:** I seriously need a beta reader.


	2. Dance Practice

The Princess and the Rabbit by Young Wizard Link

**YWL: **After many grueling months, I have finally got the chapter finished and updated for your reading pleasure. Thank you so much for your reviews and patience everyone! And remember, criticism and ideas are very much appreciated. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Dance Practice

Was he nervous? Tony did not know what to feel when he was told that he was going to be the one teaching the princess how to dance. From what he heard and what he saw, Princess Sabrina was known for making up excuses and leaving the castle walls to escape from what reality has brought upon her, if only for just a couple of minutes. In some ways, he could understand how she felt. But how would she react when she finds out that he would be the one teaching her? Would she run away from him as well? The thought of seeing her usual happy mood change to a panicked and scared expression caused him to worry. The princess should not need to worry about the dance. Just as long as he helps her out and remains by her side, Princess Sabrina should be able to dance like a pro in no time before the Saint Lyon Ball starts.

"_And then, Princess Sabrina will have a dance partner and will live happily ever after with her prince charming, just like in the fairy tale books…"_ a familiar voice said, taunting him from the back of his mind, knowing fully well about his chances of this cursed spell being lifted.

…

Silence seemed to be the only comforting thing for the rabbit at the moment until the sound of footsteps and a couple of voices reached his ears as it was entering into practice hall.

Tony straightened himself up. He might as well make a good first impression.

-

"Well here we are Princess," said the floating animal. "This is practice hall."

"Practice hall?" Sabrina repeated as she stifled back a yawn. It had only been a day since she had been to this strange new world and already she was thrown into the crazy faze of being treated as a princess by everyone around her. Not that she minded though, she knew very well about what would happen from what the princess of this world had said. She just had to continue to pretend that she was 'Princess Sabrina of the Flower Kingdom', but it was becoming rather difficult. For one thing, she did not know how to act like a princess, but Kip always reminded her that finding a partner was more important at the moment, not even realizing how wrong he was until it was too late.

"Princess now is not the time to sleep!!! You have dance practice today!" the creature Kip exclaimed, waking the girl up from her sudden slumber.

"Wha-!? Oh, I'm sorry Kip, but I can't help it. I'm not much of a morning person," Sabrina said as she scratched her head nervously.

"You really must stop embarrassing yourself," Kip muttered to himself.

"So this is practice hall right? So, what do I do? Do I just practice here by myself?"

"Don't worry! Your instructor is here!" Kip said as the instructor came over.

Before Sabrina had any time to say anything, she was face to face with her soon to be dance coach, a rabbit no less, dressed in a black tuxedo.

And the only thing she could do was stare at the odd looking rabbit.

-

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tony Rabbit, your dance instructor!" Tony said with his usual upbeat tone, hinting at her that they have met before if not officially.

However, instead of her usual smiles, the princess did something unusual. She overreacted. "Whaaaaa-?! It's a rabbit!"

This is not what he had expected.

"Princess! Mind your manners!" Kip scolded. "He may not look it, but Tony is the greatest dancer in the whole of Flower Kingdom!"

The teen blinked. "But how can you dance if you're so small?" Sabrina asked, still unsure about the whole dance practice with a rabbit.

"Don't worry about that Princess Sabrina," Tony answered, a little confused by the girl's sudden outburst. "Just watch." As he closed his eyes, Tony was then engulfed by magic that swirled around him, transforming him into a gentleman looking rabbit that was a couple of inches taller than the princess. "There we are," the rabbit said finally, now looking at her eye to eye.

Sabrina was no longer afraid, but amazed by his sudden new appearance. "Whoa! How did you do that?"

"Tony can transform by using magic," Kip explained to the girl.

"That's amazing!"

Tony blushed at the comment. "You are too kind Princess. Now let's begin. Starting with the basics…"

Tony held out his hand towards the princess, and she took it, thus beginning their first dance together.

-

It started off hard at first, but as she progressed, the waltz became slightly easier with each step she took. As if she was riding her bicycle for the first time. However, just as the dance had started, it quickly ended. Sabrina was tired, but disappointed that she could no longer dance since she was low on stamina. For some odd reason, she could have sworn that she felt a strange connection between her and the rabbit while they danced, but it was still unclear. When he had told her she had done well for her first time Sabrina felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Sabrina brushed the compliment off, smiling shyly as she did so. "So, will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

Tony, now back in his smaller form, looked up at her, red eyes meeting chocolate brown. "…Do you want to see me tomorrow?"

Sabrina's smile reassured him. "Of course I want to see you tomorrow! Why do you ask, is something wrong?"

Tony shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just surprised by your question that's all. Just get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

"All right, if you say so. You really are a strange one Tony Rabbit." With those words said the princess was gone, leaving Tony alone with Kip in practice hall. As the doors to the dance studio closed the rabbit let out a small chuckle. Today was rather interesting and yet not so disappointing to say the least. He had a feeling that the young princess was scatterbrained when it came to remembering people, but from the way she acted compared to the way she had acted yesterday both amused and bemused him at the same time and he wasn't sure why.

"Princess Sabrina you are truly an interesting person that I have ever met…" Tony had muttered, believing he was alone once again. However, the little creature known as Kip had overheard his saying began to apologize.

"I'm sorry about the princess's behavior Mr. Rabbit. I believe she was still a bit drowsy from last nights' dinner party that she almost forgot her surroundings. I hope you can forgive her."

"Don't worry about it. I have heard that the party was rather eventful for the princess so I kind of understand the situation she's in. If I didn't know any better, it almost had me convinced that she wasn't the real princess," the rabbit added jokingly.

Kip laughed nervously at the joke. "Y-you don't say…heh…um…" he then cleared his throat forcefully. "I think I've wasted enough your time for today so I'll go on ahead and check up on the princess bye!"

Tony blinked in confusion at the creature's retreating form. "…Did I say something wrong?"

**TBC**

**Next time:** The traveling market comes to Samba Square.


End file.
